Last Resort
by FallingMidnight
Summary: Nellie is saved from the fire by the authorites. Instead of hanging the barber and baker, the new Judge decides to send the two to "Isla la Cruces." With no food or water, Sweeney and Nellie must learn to live together to escape.
1. True Colours

**FallingMidnight:** Hey guys! This is my first try at a Sweeney Todd story, and I hope you all enjoy it. You can call me "Midnight". I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I did, Lucy would have been in the oven before you could count to 3. And I do not own "Isla Cruces." The island belongs to POTC and its screenwriters.

* * *

**True Colours**

Her world was falling down.

Nellie Lovett stood in the dark of her bakehouse in horror as the love of her life squinted his eyes curiously at the dead woman on the floor. The light from the fire illuminating the corpses and the face of Lucy (Lunatic) Barker.

Lucy, the single woman who stood in the way of Nellie and her love. Her soft voice, her kind-heart, blue eyes and golden locks. How could Benjamin resist that? They were foolishly in love, and Nellie hated every second of it. The wretch loved to rub it in Nellie's face day in and day out that she was married to her "love" Ben and Nellie had a suspicion that Lucy would purposely kiss Ben in front of her. But all that didn't seem to matter to Nellie anymore. When Benjamin was taken away Lucy became Nellie's entire responsibility. Nellie was there, holding Lucy's hand when she would cry in her bedroom all night and morning. Nellie was there to force food into Lucy's mouth or catch her when she fainted from lack of nutrition. Lucy had become Nellie's responsibility, but even with all of the attention and caring, Lucy slipped from her fingertips.

Nellie could remember it perfectly. _She was on all fours, scrubbing the shop floor after Lucy had vomitted all over it again. It seemed to Nellie that Lucy was simply giving up on life, leaving Nellie to watch Johanna constantly. Nellie dipped the wet rag into the bucket once more and scrubbed the floor roughly when she heard the door open. Auburn curls in her face, she glanced up to see Lucy standing there. Thin, beautiful blonde hair falling from its elegant bun and pale skin like wax over her face, she held a thin blanket around her tightly._

_"Nellie?" she whispered._

_"Yes Mrs. Barker?" Nellie asked, kneeling._

_Lucy winced and closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath, "Nellie, I was wondering if I could go around the corner and pick up some rubbing alcohol? I got a nasty cut, you see."_

_She showed her wrist, which bore a long cut. Nellie dried her wet hands on her skirts and stood up, "That's all righ' Mrs. Barker. I can do it myself."_

_Lucy shook her head, "No, no. You've already done so much for me Nellie. Let me do something just this once?"_

_Nellie bit her bottom lip, she did have a lot more chores to be done and she was running low of flower. Besides, it would be good for Lucy to stretch her legs and take in some fresh air._

_Nellie stood up, "Alrigh' Mrs - "_

_"Please call me Lucy."_

_"-Lucy. There's some money in my purse over there, but come back 'ere when your done," Nellie ordered._

_Lucy nodded took the coins from Nellie's purse and with a rush scent of flowers coming from Lucy's golden locks, she was out the door._

* * *

Turns out Lucy didn't purchase rubbing alcohol at all. It was arsenic which she used as an attempt to kill herself. Instead the poison stole any sanity Lucy had left. She was gone the very moment her rose lips touched the vial.

Now, the wretched woman lay on the stone floor and she was still able to get what she wanted. This time, something that meant the most to Nellie Lovett.

Nellie felt her heart slowly rip apart as Sweeney fell to his knees and turned the beggar woman over. Her entire face exposed and Sweeney's ebony eyes widened, his mouth open in sudden disbelief. His beautiful, pure and virtous Lucy lay dead by his hand. Her identity known at last.

"Don't I know you she said?" whispered Sweeney, his blood soaked face still beautiful to Nellie's eyes.

Her fragile heart shook beneath her ribs, throbbing painfully. Nellie felt fresh tears well in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled terribly. Everything she had fought for, lied for and_ loved_ for was falling apart right before her eyes.

"You know she lived.." muttered Sweeney, his long hands tracing Lucy's dirty hair.

Her throat felt tight, and her voice came out as a weak whisper, "I was only thinking of you."

Sweeney finally looked up at Nellie. His beautiful face stained with blood, just the mere sight of his eyes tore the rest of Nellie's heart apart into mince pieces. His expression was filled with so many emotions that tore at Nellie's entire being; confusion, sorrow and betrayal among all others.

"You lied to me," he whispered, voice bleeding with hurt and betrayal.

Her words now came out in hasty babbles, trying her best to cover up her lie. She wasn't quite sure what she said, but none of her words seemed to be getting through to Sweeney. Who kept on muttering things under his breath to Lucy, stroking her face and petting her hair. Still in death, she held his heart.

"- I love you!" Nellie blurted out, finding one last excuse to make up for what she had done.

Sweeney stood up, still whispering things under his breath, until he said heartbreakingly, "_What have I done_?"

"Could tha' thing 'ave cared for you like me?" Nellie asked.

She crossed the line, for he turned on his heel so quick it frightened Nellie who backed up cautiously. She knew she was in danger - she was next.

"Mrs. Lovett. You're a bloody wonder imminently practical and yet appropiate as always. As you said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past! Now come here my love!" he exclaimed, sauntering towards Nellie like a lion to his prey. Those dark eyes were dancing in anger and deceit. His arms were wide, welcoming and so were his words. But his eyes were saying something else entirely, they were not trusting.

But somewhere inside Nellie, wished his words were true.

"Do ya mean it? Everything I did, I swear! Thought was only for the best!" she cried, her eyes widening with fear.

He could tell, encouraging that little hope she held inside his next words were fuel to the fire. "Not a thing to fear my love! What's dead! Is dead!" he shouted, and scooped Nellie up into his arms as they waltzed around the bake house. Nellie's heart slowly re-forming from its current abuse. His crazy eyes calming as they bore into her own, she grinning happily. He continued to tell her things she yearned to hear, exclaiming sweet nothings to earn her trust, and it was working.

"By the sea Mr. Todd! Where there's no one nosy!" she whispered excitedly.

He managed a smile and held her hand again, and Nellie noticed from the corner of her eye that they were nearing the oven. The fire's heat flickering and warming her skin slightly.

"And life is for the alive my dear!" he recited, and Nellie beamed. Her heart was going to relapse in joy and she continued to ignore her conscience yelling at her mentally that they were getting a little too close to the oven.

"So let's keep living it!" he said, and she said it with him, "Just keep living it!"

_Way_ too close to the oven.

"Really living it!" he bellowed in her face. The beautiful exterior breaking down and showing his true emotion. Anger. Realization dawned on Nellie.

It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. His grip on her grew painfully tight as his face contorted into that of anger and hate. She couldn't fight him, and she knew his plan. Her love was intending on killing her in the worst way possible. She felt her feet lifting from the floor, and she clenched her eyes tight awaiting the searing pain of the fire.

Instead.

She was thrown off her feet and onto the floor. Her head banging against the stone painfully, she gasped. White lights were forming in her eyes and she looked wildly around.

Five police officers held Sweeney against the wall, bats raised. Nellie crawled back, clutching her chest. Sweeney growled and swung his razor, the sound of metal and blood flowing made Nellie tremble as two officers fell to the floor dead. The remaining three grabbed Sweeney by his arms and knocked him on the floor once more, knocking his beloved razor from his hands.

Nellie was going into a state of shock, missing death by seconds. Her whole body wouldn't stop trembling, her eyes wide as she watched Sweeney on the ground no longer putting up a fight. This man, the man she worked so hard for. The man she nursed like a child; feeding him daily although she knew he wouldn't eat anything she made. The man she covered up for and cleaned up after and almost helped killed Toby for - tried to kill her.

The hurt and pain that swam in Nellie's veins was overcome by raging anger. She was willing to give up everything she had for him! And he was going to throw it all away because she was tried to protect him? Mrs. Lovett clenched her skirts tightly, her knuckles turning bone white, and she grinded her teeth together. She saw red, staring at Sweeney who was pulled to his feet and hand-cuffed. He glanced at her blankly, and noticed her fury. He smirked.

Nellie snapped. She threw herself onto her feet and ran towards him in breakneck speed. Her bony fist meeting his strong jaw with all the strength she could muster. The satisfying sound of bone on bone gave Nellie the craving to hit him again, ignoring the blood spraying from her knuckles. She would have struck him again if one officer didn't grab her roughly around the waist and drag her backward. Nellie shrieked, kicking and swinging her arms wildly, trying her best to hit anything. Sweeney barked with laughter, the evil sound making the hairs on Nellie's arms stand. She then realized it; this was exactly what Toby was trying to warn her about. Demons will charm you with a smile... she was foolishly blinded by Mr. Todd's decieving words that the truth was clouded. Until now. She could see him for who he truly was - a monster. An evil, lying bastard. Just the sight of him made her sick. Oh, Toby. He was right all along and she was going to turn her back on him. Nellie felt more sick with herself..

"MUM! Wha's goin' on?!" shouted a child voice.

Nellie wrenched her arm from the thick officer, wheeling around to see Toby climbing from the sewers. His hair slimy and wet and clothes filthy, he ran towards his mum but was held back by the thick officer.

"Stand back child. You are in the prescence of evil," he said.

"Wha? My mum would never!" Toby protested, tears in his eyes, "Mum! Tell em'! It's all Mista Todd's doin'!"

The tears Nellie tried to hold back fell rapidly down her porcelain cheeks. The sight of Toby crying was enough to make her cry and fall from her murderous rampage. She couldn't lie to him, she couldn't crush his heart, his dedication and love for her. She opened her mouth but the demon spoke first,

"Sadly, Mrs. Lovett stands as guilty as I," he said maliciously.

Toby never stopped looking at her, "Mum, wha is he sayin'?"

Nellie looked to the floor.

"It means, stupid child! That your _precious mother_," he spat out, "helped me cover up the murders of hundreds of men! Isn't that right **pet**?"

Nellie closed her eyes tight, she couldn't bear to look at Toby.

"M-mum?"

Nellie only nodded, accepting the truth.

The thick officer released Toby and took strong hold on Nellie, slapping cuffs around her tiny wrists and marched her out of the bakeoven, Mr. Todd not far behind. Toby burst into tears,

"No! Mum! Don't leave me! D-don't leave me alone! Please! Mum! I-I'll do anythin'!" Toby cried, running for his mum up the stairs and out of the bake-house.

Nellie clenched her eyes tight, her heart ripping apart at the sound of Toby's pleads and sobs. Just when she thought she couldn't go through any more pain..

* * *

The cold blast of the night, hit Nellie hard. People were crowded around her shop while other officers informed the people of what was going on. Food and garbage was being thrown at her and Mr. Todd, along with profanities and curses. But all of that was the least of Nellie's worries, Toby was still following, crying until his young face was red.

"Mum! P-please! Don't go!" he yelled.

Nellie turned around, "I'm _so_ sorry Toby," she whispered.

Mrs. Mooney grabbed Toby before he could follow further and Toby struggled, his eyes pleading. That was the last thing Nellie saw before she was tossed into one of the carriages and taken away.

* * *

Nellie sat in one of the benches at court, fiddling with her fingers. The past events of last night still playing behind her eyes like a trainwreck. She had to admit, no matter which way she looked at it, she was doomed. However on the bright side, at least she wouldn't go down alone. Still, the thought of withering on the end of a rope wasn't too inviting for her. She could imagine that for Mr. Todd, it was too tempting. After he killed his wife, what else would he live for? That was the only suited ending for him and Nellie felt no sympathy for the man. Hell, she couldn't feel anything since last night. That was the only solution; _nothing to feel, nothing to hurt you._

Nellie glanced up, to see Mr. Todd standing behind the post, his expression bored and apathetic. Nellie shuddered, could this man feel nothing at all? Sure, that was her strategy but to actually witness someone who was completely immune to all feeling or emotion, was gut-wrenching. His face was cleaned up of the dried blood, although his white shirt was still stained of the Judge's blood. The new Judge sat high up on the stand, powdered face screwed up in disgust as he looked upon Mr. Todd's tedious expression.

"Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. You are convicted for homicide of the honourable Judge Turpin, the virtuous Beadle - "

Nellie coughed back a laugh. Glancing a look at Mr. Todd who snorted, rolling his eyes.

" - _**two**_ police men and many other men. Do you deny these crimes?"

"No at all your honour," Sweeney answered politely.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" asked the Judge.

"Nothing that I lament sir. However, I would like to point out that although I admit credit for the murders. My work was not single-handedly done," he said.

Nellie narrowed her eyes, she was a fool to believe he would cover up for her.

"Do you mean Mrs. Nellie Lovett?" said the Judge.

"Yes sir. She was the one who suggested the idea to take the bodies I disposed of and make them into meat pies for a chance to heighten her failing business. Selfish and evil to the core, your honor. We were partners in crime and she is as guilty as I," Sweeney said, his lips twitching into a smug smile.

The Judge turned his ugly face to Nellie who met his stare equally, showing no fear. He cringed his face in disgust and turned back to Sweeney, "Did she take part in any of the killings?"

_Don't I 'ave a say in this?_ Nellie thought furiously.

"Oh yes, a few. If the police men hadn't come in, she would have killed the young boy Toby," Sweeney answered.

Nellie opened her mouth, expression crazed. That little ...

"The pair of officers claimed that they came in to see you about to throw Mrs. Lovett into the open oven, do you deny it?"

"No your honour."

"Why would you do such a thing to your partner in crime?"

There was a pause, "She killed my wife."

That was the last straw, Nellie jumped to her feet, steaming mad. "You bloody liar! How dare ya?!" she shrieked.

The Judge banged his gavel loudly, as officers took hold of Nellie once again, shoving her back into her seat. Nellie panted, red in the face as she glared at Mr. Todd who smiled at her. "Order! Order!" yelled the judge.

Silence fell upon the court room.

"I have heard enough. The two of you have proven yourselves worthy to die a slow death at the end of a rope! Your actions have been looked upon in disgust and loathing. It would do me no higher pleasure to sentence you both to death right this instant!" he snarled.

Although his insults hurt, Nellie couldn't help but feel as if there was a "but" coming up.

"But, the fate of dying does not seem enough for you low creatures. Furthermore I have decided to sentence you both onto Isla de Cruces for life. Only the two of you," he said, grinning as he noticed Sweeney's eyes widening in surprise and my mouth dropping open.

"The lack of food or water should have you praying for salvation. Court is adjourned!" he finished, grinning his ugly teeth at the sight of our faces, and banged his gavel.

* * *

As the members of court exited the room, Sweeney stood in complete shock as Nellie bowed her head over the railing, covering her face with her hands. They remained that way until someone took Nellie's left arm and pulled her up. She kept her gaze onto the floor, completely numb, Sweeney right behind her. The sun stung her eyes as many people crowded outside, still Nellie kept her gaze on the floor, ignoring the jeers and praying that Toby wasn't here. She didn't want the poor boy to see her like this for the last time.

"Mum!" shouted the familiar voice of her angel.

Nellie stopped walking, Sweeney was loaded into the carriage the door slamming behind him and pulled off. Nellie turned to the officer, "Please, let me say bye to my son," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

The officer shook his head, "Carriage arrives soon."

"Please! I'll never see im again. Don't ya ave' a child? Ya must know wha' it feels like. This is all I'm askin' for, please," Nellie pleaded.

The officer sighed, "Make it quick."

"Thank ya," she whispered and turned, falling to knees as Toby ran into her open arms. She held him tight, savouring the moment, knowing it would be her very last. Nellie took his wet face between her palms and stared into his hazel eyes, "I'm so sorry for wha' I've put ya through Toby. All I wish now is for ya forgiveness," she said.

Toby nodded, "I love ya mum, of course I forgive ya."

Her bottom lip trembled, she didn't deserve his love at all. He should be angry with her. Instead, this angel was as devoted to her as the day they met. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his dark hair, "I wanna thank ya for warning me. I was stupid for not listenin' to ya love. I'll think of ya every moment I'm gone, but do me one favour, will ya?"

"Anythin'."

"I want ya to stay in the shop, I'll be back before ya know it. I promise," she whispered into his ear, "and we'll be able ta live together. Just the two of us, I promise ya."

Toby nodded, "I'll be here mum."

Nellie smiled, and the officer pulled her to her feet. "None of that dear, no more tears, alrigh'?"

Toby nodded and wiped them away, "I'll miss ya mum! And I'll neva forget ya! I promise!"

Nellie waved good-bye, the sounds of the jeering and boo's faded from her ears. They didn't matter, no one in the wide world mattered to her but Toby. Her guardian, her angel, her son. As the men shoved her into the awaiting carriage, she held her face against the mirror, keeping her eyes locked on Toby who ran to keep up with the carriage. Nellie blew him a kiss as her carriage pulled onto the dirt road, Toby falling from sight. She sighed and looked down at her bound wrists that were throbbing from the tight metal. She always dreamed of leaving London, but not this way.

* * *

Her carriage pulled to a stop after 15 minutes. Her door opened and she was pushed off the cart, tripping and falling face first onto the dock. Her nose burned, blood gushing from the wound. Two strong arms pulled her to her feet and led her to a large boat tied up at the harbour. Sweeney was already there, face blank as he stared into the ocean. Nellie kept her eyes off him, as the ramp was pulled out. She walked up the slope and onto the boat, Sweeney brushed past her, walking down the steps of the boat and disappearing into the darkness. Nellie was glad, she needed to be as far away as possible from that man. Her wrists burned and she fidgeted with her irons. Spending an eternity with the man who tried to kill her was not an option, and if he could escape Devil's Island, she could escape Isla Cruces without him.

* * *

FallingMidnight: That's the end of Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. Pretenses

**FallingMidnight:** Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block. But I finally have the perfect song to go for the series. From Evanescence, "Cloud Nine." I put the lyrics before the chapter. Also, I'd like to add that from this chapter on, I'll be doing something called "Preface." Which is generally a small entry from my mind that inspired what happens in the story and it'll usually be from Nellie's POV . And before I start, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. Means a lot!

* * *

**Preface**

_If I were to think of anyway I would die, it would be only be fitting that I bled from his blade. The sharp blade that took innocent lives from under my roof, and which I allowed without a glance over my shoulder. I may have told myself that I did what I did to protect him, and it may have been true to an extent. But when I look at it now, free of all pretences, I now realize. I feared the outcome, and I did what I did to protect myself. To never look upon his beautiful pale face in agony. For his pain was my pain, and his hurt was my hurt. He danced towards me, almost graceful, and he danced towards me with his blade, to spill my blood at last. _

**2.**

**Pretence**

_Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along._

_If I fall and all is lost,  
It's where I belong._

The water splashed the boat, rocking it roughly across its rippled surface. Nellie brought her knees closer to her chest, lowering her head and clenching her eyes shut. As much as she loved the sea, the rocky waves made her head spin. It was quite ironic, when she thought about it. How she would always dream of living by the sea with Mr. Todd and little Toby. And finally, she was achieving her dream ... but with the happiness and possibilities warped. There was no Toby, there was no friends to bring over for dinner every Friday, and there were no merry evening strolls with Mr. Todd. Yes, she got one part of her dream. The one major part of her dream. But the man she dreamed he would soon become was gone. Gone just like the viel that blinded her to see that the man she dreamed would be with her forever was never there to begin with. She sighed, a foolish dream.

The storage room in the basement wasn't helping her sea-sickness either. It was damp, smelly and something was leaking. Nellie's skirts were torn to make a bandage around her palm after he accident with Sweeney...

_It happened not too long ago after she thrown up her "lunch" over the railing. She knew it was illegal to serve any living thing that ... whatever it was. Her luck turned sour when one of the crew men caught her emptying her stomach, and scrutinized her for wasting the chef's hard work. Nellie could have laughed at that accusation if her throat wasn't so sore from pushing out the remainders of the gruel. The man grabbed her by the one sleeve that was soiled and dragged her down the uneven steps to the basements, Nellie allowed him the man-handle her until they reached the destination. One because she was too weak to protest, and secondly because she didn't need to dig herself into more trouble. She was already waist need in her own hole. The man tossed her into the room, slamming the door shut. Nellie stumbled around in the darkness, trying to adjust her eyes to the figures .. well, figure. Nellie did not even need to guess who the figure was. The certain scent coming off the figure was too familiar to not recognize. Nellie could see the streak of white gleaming in the dark. Fear slithered through her body, but she ignored its urgent cries that quaked her bones. As she took a step, she walked into something hard and cold, almost sending her off her feet. Was he that close when she came in?_

_She moved a curl of auburn hair from her face, "Yer in my way," she hissed, hate for the man crawling in her voice, and he noticed it, but did not yield to it. Instead, he remained rooted to his spot. Nellie clenched her fists, the rocks of the boat swayed her vision, and her eyes finally adjusted. She could see the outline of his slender body, the purple bruises around his eyes from his lack of sleep. His ghostly pale skin and pale streak the only thing giving her light in the cellar. His clothing dirty and still splattered into dried blood, his pants smeared with grease and dirt. But those eyes, those onyx eyes .. they were narrowed in hatred as they looked down upon her. In that moment, Nellie felt small. So small, she could be stepped on. So small that she wished the floor under her would open up and swallow her whole and hopefully, drown her in the crushing black abyss. Anything would be better than to serve a undeserved fate of eternity with this man. If someone asked her if she would mind living an eternity with the man standing right in front of her, she would have shouted "yes" without hesitation. Of course, that was her old self. The foolish woman who was so helplessly in love with this man that she was blind to see the monster within. She saw that monster very clearly now; as if she was finally given glasses to impair her vision. His eyes did not hide love like she wished, and his lips did not curl into the faintest of smiles when she arrived like she thought they did. No, he could not feel any emotions. He was not Benjamin Barker. This man, this - Sweeney Todd, killed the innocent and forgiving Benjamin Barker all those years ago and left that beautiful man to die. This man now was born from revenge and hate, he could not love and Nellie finally realized that - too late._

_"I asked ya to move," she growled, grinding her teeth to relieve her anger, and gripped her fists to not throw them across his face._

_He didn't answer, he folded his arms._

_Is he tryin' to pick a fight with me? she thought in confusion, and opened her mouth again, "Are ya deaf?!" she snarled._

_He finally spoke; his low velvet voice, "I'm having a thought here Eleanor. Was this how you always dreamt it to be? Having a life together?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes as he finished that question, spitting it out as if it was the most disgusting sentence to ever be uttered, "I could only imagine that this was far from your foolish dreams. But I wonder, after hoping you could get away of killing my Lucy, what was it you were planning to do next?"_

_Nellie shook with anger, her eyes widened in white rage. Sweeney smirked, flaunting a row of gold teeth. Inside, he was enjoying pushing Nellie to the edge. It was like a game to release his anger, and it was working perfectly._

_"Get out my way," she growled._

_"Or what Mrs. Lovett?" he tested, tilting his beautiful head to the side mockingly._

_"Fuckin' fuckmook," Nellie cursed and shoved him out of her way, the impact of her dainty wrists pushing his strong chest could have broke something but he growled, grabbing her left arm and wheeled her around._

_"Don't you ever touch me! You deceiving bitch!" he spat, his face twisted with rage._

_Nellie spat in his face._

_Sweeney slapped her. The pain stung like no other and sent her off her feet, but not before she grabbed his deranged hair, sending him onto wet floor with her. Fists, legs and curses were flying, as Nellie got a good grip on his hair while he held her throat beneath his cold hands. He applied pressure and Nellie refused to show pain, she would not succumb to him, not again._

_"You killed **my** Lucy!" he growled, eyes wide with anger._

_"Lucy ... died a long time ago," Nellie gasped, pulling his hair with all her might, hoping to rip it from his skull. He growled; with each pull, his grip around her neck grew._

_"Get yer filthy hands offa' me," she whispered._

_"Lucy is dead!"_

_"Good riddance!" Nellie choked out._

_He growled again, bearing his teeth. Nellie brought her leg up and kneed him below the belt. He grunted, loosening his grip around her neck and Nellie slipped from it, but he grabbed a fist-ful of her skirts, slamming her back down on ground face first. She tried to grab for something as Sweeney pulled her back towards him, but earned a long cut from a broken piece of glass, she winced, red blood oozing. She looked back at Sweeney who was on his feet, face expressionless as his onyx eyes stared at her blood that was trickling onto the wooden floor._

_His pale hand went into his trouser pocket and pulled out a razor, he looked at it fondly and Nellie gasped. How did he manage to escape London with that? This was it, he was surely going to cut her throat open, just like he did with all his other customers. But this time, it would be slow..slow and painful. She threw a hand to her throat subconsciously but he did not open his friend. He pocketed him, and as if Nellie wasn't even there, he walked out of the room. Leaving Nellie on the wet dirty floor, bewildered._

Nellie glanced at her hand again, she still couldn't figure out _why_ he didn't kill her at that moment. What was he waiting for? She was sure it wouldn't get him into too much trouble. The sailors seemed to want her killed, always leaving her alone with Sweeney in rooms for days. But they never talked, never looked at each other in all of those times ... except, today. What provoked him to even pay attention her? To even pick a fight with her? Nellie sighed deeply, the man was impossible to figure out. Killing her couldn't do him in, what worse could they do? He was already sentenced to an eternity with her.

Nellie shuddered. He was waiting, waiting for the opportune moment to kill her. Knowing him, he would make her suffer. Suffer long and painfully until he'd finish the job. And what he did to her tonight was only the beginning of the torture he had in store.

* * *

"Mr. T! Leggo of me," Nellie growled, trying to escape from Sweeney's grasp around her wrists. He bared his teeth, growling at her like an animal. His sweet breath washed against her face, almost like a diversion. The scent weakened her muscles, and he won the struggle. "P-please.."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "That's right! Beg! Beg for me to spare your life. Beg!"

"Sweeney ... please, yer hurtin' me.." Nellie whispered, but that only tightened his grip around her delicate wrists.

His lips grew into a sadistic smirk, "No thanks. I'm intending on letting you suffer. And it'll be long, just to even the scale. For my Lucy," he hissed, his large hand grabbing hold of both wrists, while the other wound into her auburn locks, grabbing a fistful and pulling it on it roughly. He pulled her face closer to his; if anyone walked in, they would assume they were in a passionate hold, tangled together about to lock lips. However, the action terrified Nellie to the bone. Sweeney's nostrils flared, eyes narrowing, "_Beg_," he breathed.

Nellie shivered, "P-_please_, Sweeney ... stop this..."

He rammed her head back against the wall behind her, Nellie cried out. She just wanted to sink to the floor and die, why couldn't he finish it now? "Juss kill me ... p-please Sweeney ... Benjamin.. I can't do this anymore...juss do it!" she growled the last part.

Sweeney's eyes became slits, black pitless tunnels staring into Nellie's hazel eyes, "Bravery doesn't suit you Eleanor. I imagined cowardice and betrayal would be your options to a death threat."

Nellie gritted her teeth together, "Me? A coward?" spat Nellie, "You shouldn' judge me Mr. T, who was it that couldn' stay alive for poor little Johanna? Who was it tha' couldn' hold erself together for a few weeks? Hm?"

Nellie knew she was walking on thin ice, but she didn't care. She needed to push his buttons, to test his anger. She knew he would kill her, kill her in a heart-beat if he really wanted to. And at this moment, it looked like he really wanted to, who was Nellie to run from fate, what she deserved? Nellie may have lied to him, but she wasn't about to run from him. Not this time. She rose her chin higher, provoking him.

"You think I won't?" he growled.

Then again, there was a tiny part deep inside Nellie that knew he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe that part was still stuck in the past, when Sweeney was restrained to kill her since he needed her to cover up his bodies. But this conscience protested against those thoughts, and pushed Nellie up to the plate, testing Sweeney. What was there to lose?

_Oh right, her **life.**_

Sweeney pushed Nellie head back against the hard wood, and she gasped in pain. But he released her wrists, they stung and felt swollen. Nellie held them, confused and looked back at Sweeney. She pressed her back against the wall in fright,

He opened his beloved razor, the glimmer off its shine making his onyx eyes sparkle. He could sense the slow bubbling fear in Nellie. "You were saying, pet?"

Nellie didn't answer, "What do I ave ta live for, hm?"

She regretted those words. Toby, her little boy, her angel flashed before her eyes as she spoke those words. She promised him she would come back for him, and they would finally be able to live a happy and peacefully life together - far from London and far from Mr. Todd. How could she go back on her word?

"_You?_ You have nothing to live for? How selfishness clouds your conscience, Eleanor," he growled.

Nellie narrowed her eyes, as his venomous black eyes examining his razor. "What do_ I_ have to live for? What is there to push me to purpose? To _reason?"_ he asked.

His voice was full of hate this time. Instead, he was talking so softly and so quietly Nellie wasn't quite sure if he was aware she was still in the room. "My little Johanna, my lamb ... doesn't know I'm alive. And she's gone too, with ... with _my_ Lucy," he whispered.

His long pale hands danced around the blade of his razor and Nellie looked at him suspiciously, "Mr. T?" she whispered. What was he planning? Nellie didn't trust this one bit...

This time, he spoke so lightly, Nellie had to strain her eyes to hear him, "What if I..." he broke off, the razor moving closer and closer to his own neck.

Nellie realized, and threw herself at him. There was no way he was getting out of their double life punishment. There was no damn way in Hell he was escaping their fate and leaving her there alone to suffer it for him. If he was earning a one-way ticket to Hell, God as her witness, she was getting one too. Nellie tried to knock the razor from his hands, her small hand clasping over his wrist. Sweeney snapped from him trance, eyes flashing upon her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he growled and swiped his razor at her. Nellie jumped back, but the blade managed to cut her throat. The blood poured like a waterfall. Nellie was choking, and fell to the floor. Her tongue was getting too large, while blood poured out of her mouth. She collapsed onto the wet floor, praying to a higher power to lift her from this Hell. She closed her eyes, as the world grew darker. _Toby,_ she cried. She would never forgive himself.

_Rest now my friends...rest now forever ... sleep the untroubled sleep of the, angels..._

* * *

Nellie gasped, screaming for her life as she began throwing her arms in the air as she awoke. Her heart was racing so much it hurt. Her pale chest heaving up and down as she gasped for air. God, her throat hurt. Throat, throat. Nellie threw her hands over her neck, feeling for the long cut. But it was bare, unscathed. The faint pain on her palm was her pinch to let her know she wasn't dreaming anymore. All a dream ... but it felt so real. Nellie panted, wheezing for air and scanned the dark room. It had to be midnight at least, there was faint light in the room due to the full moon outside. Nellie's eyes found another pair, and she cowered. The nightmare of her dream crawling against her drenched flesh. His pale chest gleaming in the dark, why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

Sweeney looked at Nellie from across the room. He couldn't get much sleep, not like it mattered to him. He didn't really require sleep. He needed to keep watch on Nellie, and make sure nothing funny happened. She was the only female on board, and she was bound to be a target for sexual harassment. Not like it mattered to him any, but if it got too far, he would have to step in. Eleanor's blood belonged on his hands, no one else. And that was a vow he made unto himself, and Lucy. So he sat at the far corner of the room, polishing his beautiful razor with his white shirt and he wouldn't stop until it would reflect his face. Until it would drip her precious rubies. Nellie was fidgetting in her sleep, mumbling things and clenching her fists. Sweeney narrowed his eyes at her small figure, it was almost as if she was trying to fight something. He rolled his eyes and looked back upon his razor that needed his attention. That's when she gasped, so loudly Sweeney's eyes snapped from his razor back to her. She was awake now, screaming and flailing her arms about. She looked like a complete mad-woman, gasping and throwing her arms everywhere. His own words stung; madwoman. Was this how Lucy was after he left? After she attempted to poison herself? He recoiled at the thought. His beautiful, virtuous and pure Lucy couldn't be compared to that tramp. His Lucy was swallowed with grief and loss...she wasn't thinking straight. But Sweeney knew that wasn't an excuse. His words rang in his head, she had abandoned Johanna. No, no. I can't think of my Lucy like that. The witch is planting doubt in my mind..she must be taken care of..he thought. Nellie finally calmed down, but her arms were wound around her throat, and she was feeling around for something. Sweeney could almost hear his mind clicking in realization.

She had a dream about him, about him killing her. He smirked, well at least her deluded mind was free from pretense. Her eyes locked with his, and Sweeney could read the terror behind them. He stared back blankly, and after a few minutes (it felt like hours to him) he broke the uneasy silence, _"May I help you Eleanor?"_ he said.

Nellie blinked at him and shook her head, more to herself than to him. Sweeney noticed her eyes weren't quite on his anymore, and he followed them to his bare chest. He felt molested, and frowned, eyes narrowing once more, "Go to bed," he said, and began to polish his razor again.

He could have sworn he heard her snort, and she turned away from him, leaning her head against the wall. Sweeney did not look at her again that night, and neither did she.

* * *

Nellie did not gain any sleep. She refused to close her eyes while staying in the same room with that man. However, that option wasn't given with choice since she was locked in with him no matter what. She never knew she would see the day when she wished he would just fall off the boat edge and die. At least then she could sleep with ease. Nellie sighed, rubbing the cloth around the filthy dishes. She felt like a maid thrown back into the 13th century. The men were loud, crowded around a table, drinking heavily, smoking and eating like animals. Nellie cringed in disgust as she had to touch something at the bottom of the sink. She closed her eyes, pulling it from the drain and dumped it into the bin. Where the Hell was Sweeney anyway? He was supposed to be cleaning up with her. Nellie smiled to herself, hoping he got bathroom duty. She would sell her soul to watch him wallowing in filth.

"Oi! Bitch!" came a voice from behind her, Nellie jumped, "Bring er' tot o' gin, eh?!" shouted the man, known as Mark. Nellie sighed and bent down opening the cupboard. She felt a grab on his behind and Nellie's pale face flushed in anger. One hand clasped hard around the neck of the alcoholic drink, Nellie deeply wished to turn around and knock him out with the heavy bottle, but bit her tongue and straightened up, turning to him and handed him the bottle.

"Tha's right bitch. Ya like it when I do tha'!" he grinned, yellowish black teeth gleaming. Nellie wrinkled her face in disgust as he pulled her to him, fiddling with her corset ties. Nellie punched him in the chest hard, pushing him away.

"Ya wench!" he growled and pulled her hair. Nellie screamed as his friends jeered from the back round. He swung her to the wall and some dishes fell from its place, falling and shattering on the floor. Nellie growled, he was going to get it.

Mark sensed the boiling anger growing in the tiny woman, "Wha? Ya gonna kill me? Bake me inta a meat pie?!" he taunted. His friends barked with laughter. Nellie clenched and released her hands over and over. "Ya stay away from me, ya hear?" she said.

"Or ya'll what?" he pressed, picked up a knife from the counter.

"Sir, you don't wanna know," Nellie said, eyes narrowing.

Mark grabbed Nellie from the shoulders and spun her around and slammed her back against the wall, her head was spinning and it hurt. "Ya'll what?" he growled.

"I'll kill ya," Nellie hissed, ignoring the throbbing pain from her head.

"Ya and what army?" he said, his face pressing closer towards Nellie's and he brought the knife up, tracing her from her bare shoulders up to her cheek.

"That's not very nice," came a cool voice.

Nellie looked over Mark's shoulder to see Sweeney standing there, looking bored; pale as usual and purple rings under his eyes. Mark released Nellie, turning to Sweeney, "Don't ya have something to be cleanin'?" he said.

Sweeney's eyes flashed dangerously and in amazing speed he had Mark against the wall, his friends getting up, holding weapons. "Touch her again, and you'll rue the day you were born," Sweeney growled.

Mark nodded and Sweeney grabbed Nellie hard from her arm, brushing past Mark's stunned friends and retreated down to the basements.

* * *

**FallingMidnight:** Sorry that it's so short, I apologize. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Free cookies for the people who review. Thanks a lot!


End file.
